


[Handmade] Рази без промаха

by fierce_cripple



Series: Челлендж [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Triggers, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, handmade soap, kamikaze
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Чем должно пахнуть мыло с логотипом группы «Самурай», если сам Джонни Сильверхенд вероятнее всего пах алкоголем, табачным дымом и потом?Мы отвечаем: цветами сакуры. В честь двух самоубийственных атак на башню «Арасака».
Series: Челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960579
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[Handmade] Рази без промаха

_«Пикируя на неприятеля, не забудьте выкрикнуть изо всех сил "Хисатс!" (Рази без промаха!).  
В этот момент все цветы сакуры Святилища Ясукуни в Токио радостно улыбнутся вам»._  
(Из наставления пилотам-камикадзе)

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/ea/d7/FEDl007I_o.png)

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/0c/34/6Ba0d8pO_o.png)

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/b2/7a/0wxxeJQc_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> **посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
>     
> 
> По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
>    
> 


End file.
